se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones México-Reino Unido/Reino Unido
Reyes británicos con presidentes mexicanos Isabel II = Isabel II del Reino Unido Isabel II - Luis Echeverría.jpg| La reinaIsabel II el 24 de febrero de 1975, con el entonces presidente Luis Echeverría Isabel II - Miguel de la Madrid.jpg| El 12 de junio de 1985, el entonces presidente Miguel de la Madrid Hurtado visitó Londres Ernesto Zedillo - Sin imagen.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II (centre) with the Mexican President, Ernesto Zedillo and his wife Senora Nilda Patricia Velasco de Zedillo, after the inspection of the guard at Buckingham Palace 14 October. The Zedillos are on a four day official visit to the U Vicente Fox - Sin imagen.jpg| Condecora la reina Isabel II a Fox. El Universal Felipe Calderón - Isabel II.jpg| Calderón, que empezó hoy una visita de Estado de cuatro días al Reino Unido, recibió una copia de la novela que data de 1949, cuando Orwell (1903-1950) publicó la obra, y que venía guardada en un estuche de cuero. (AP) Enrique Peña Nieto - Isabel II.jpg| Mexico's President Enrique Pena Nieto stands with Britain's Queen Elizabeth during a state banquet at Buckingham Palace in London March 3, 2015. (Reuters/Dominic Lipinski) / Reuters Primeros ministros británicos con presidentes mexicanos Theresa May = Theresa May Enrique Peña Nieto - Theresa May.jpg| Enrique Peña Nieto planteó a Theresa May la posibilidad de TLC entre ambas naciones / Foto: ‏@OscarIgnorosa |-| David Cameron= David Cameron David Cameron - Felipe Calderón.jpg| En el Palacio de Buckingham, el presidente Felipe Calderón se reunió con David Cameron, líder del Partido Conservador británico. Foto: Notimex David Cameron - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| El primer ministro británico, David Cameron (izda), recibe al presidente mexicano, Enrique Peña Nieto, en el número 10 de Downing Street en Londres (Reino Unido) hoy, miércoles 4 de febrero de 2015. EFE |-| Gordon Brown= Gordon Brown Felipe Calderón - Gordon Brown.jpg| En conferencia con el primer ministro británico, Gordon Brown, el presidente Felipe Calderón abordó el tema del narcotráfico en México y rechazó la posibilidad de enfrentar la narcoviolencia en la frontera con EU mediante un operativo en coordinación con ese país y que implique la participación de ambos ejércitos FOTO: EFE |-| Tony Blair = Tony Blair Ernesto Zedillo - Tony Blair.jpg| Scene at Yale: Yale President Richard C. Levin in conversation with Tony Blair (former British Prime Minister) and Ernesto Zedillo (former President of Mexico). Photo: Michael Marsland. Tony Blair - Vicente Fox.jpg| Blair y Fox dieron una conferencia de prensa conjunta. AP Felipe Calderón - Tony Blair.jpg| El exprimer ministro Tony Blair y Felipe Calderón.//FOTO:Cuartoscuro Enrique Peña Nieto - Tony Blair.jpg| Se reune Enrique Peña Nieto con Tony Blair RC |-| John Major= John Major Ernesto Zedillo - John Major.jpg| UK: LONDON: MEXICAN PRESIDENT ZEDILLO MEETS WITH JOHN MAJOR. AP Archive. |-| Margaret Thatcher = Margaret Thatcher José López Portillo - Sin imagen.jpg| EN LAS MEMORIAS DE MARGARET THATCHER, MEXICO MERECIO TRES INTRASCENDENTES MENCIONES. Enrique Maza. Los presidentes conjuntos de la conferencia eran el presidente López Portillo, nuestro anfitrión mexicano, y Pierre Trudeau". Fuentes Categoría:México-Reino Unido